


Knock, Knock

by AndiiErestor



Series: Drabbles Out of Control [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Mae has a dark-ass sense of humour, ish, kids are innocent, they make bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: “Elros!” Maglor screeched from across the room where he’d been focusing on his maps, causing the poor child to whip around, wide-eyed and confused, but it was too late.





	Knock, Knock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenditefairylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/gifts).



> Written for the Asta Maitë Mystery Valentine.

A soft tap came to his right arm and he looked at the children at his side.

“Knock, knock,” came a small voice.

Rolling his eyes, Maedhros turned to the elfling and asked, “Who’s there?”

“Your hand,” the other answered simply.

So uninterested was Maedhros until that point that he had already begun to answer before properly understanding what he’d said, “My hand, wh-”

“Elros!” Maglor screeched from across the room where he’d been focusing on his maps, causing the poor child to whip around, wide-eyed and confused, but it was too late.

Maedhros was already dissolving into peals of laughter, Erond joining him quickly, and Elros – though momentarily distracted – added to the mix.

“Thank you, pen-neth,” Maedhros spoke over his laughter, “I have been looking for it for many years.”


End file.
